The goal of this protocol is to evaluate the efficacy of monotherapy versus combination antiretroviral therapy in patients with CD4 counts between 300 and 600/mm and no prior antiretroviral experience and to compare the relative virologic efficacy of d4T alone or in combination with ZDV in the absence or presence of ZDV experience.